Talk:Shield World
Untitled speculation shouldnt be mentioned in this article.--JohnSpartan117 06:31, 10 November 2006 (UTC) :It probably can't be helped, the interior of shield world was only vaguely described. In addition, A dyson sphere would have the surface area of millions of planets. The characters only spent time in one little area of it, theoretically, they could spend the rest of their lives looking for the forerunner on shield world and still not find them even if they occuped 90% of the living space there. -ED 02:48, 9 March 2007 (UTC) Title AFAIK, we don't know whether there's one Shield World or multiple ones. It seems like this article should be rewritten based on that, but I probably won't do it. Also, is it the humans' name for it or a translation of the Forerunner name? --68.44.13.236 16:37, 12 September 2007 (UTC) Its the human translation, from Halsey herself. --Ajax 013 16:52, 12 September 2007 (UTC) I was wondering if we should add the line that Spark spoke in Halo 3, was something like "I expected the ark to be part of a shield facility" There are multiple Shield Installations. I can prove it. As we know, Shield Worlds are Shield Installations, In Halo Wars the Micro Dyson Sphere containing The Apex is called a Shield World, therefore There is that AND the one on Trevelyan(Deceased). Dreaddraco2 21:13, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Could it not be possible that there are mutiple worlds housing portals to the same sheild world? In ghosts of onyx im sure its mentioned that hasley estimates the dyson shpere to be roughly a bit larger than Earth. If this is the case it wouldnt of held many Forerunner. Id guess, speculation only of course based on knowledge from the boioks and terminals, that there are infact mutiple sheild worlds each leading to different dyson spheres. If this is the case, there could very well be forerunner populating each one, happily going about their exsistence, the knowledge of their ancestors either forgotten or merely put aside. In one of the terminals, there is a quote from a supposed Forerunner, writing a letter to his father about having to do what is right and not wanting anyone else to get their hands bloodied. This could very well be refeering to the firing of the rings and the sheild worlds as he claims he can not hide behind safe doors ( not sure of exact quote). This implies that some Forerunner did reach the sheild worlds and did survive the firing. The fate of them would of course be unknown. Name Didn't Offensive Bia refer to the shield world as the Maginot Sphere when he prepared to engage Mendicat Bias? ProphetofTruth 15:33, 13 October 2007 (UTC) No, the Maginot Line was the border between Flood and Forerunner territory. Specops306, ''Kora '' 01:58, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Rename Guilty Spark calls it a "Shield Installation," so should it be renamed? Specops306, ''Kora '' 01:59, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Micro Dyson Spheres. Okay, I am a little confused as to what a Micro Dyson Sphere is exactly. What is it? It says it is tiny, but in reality it is massive, is this true, also, what is the atmosphere and climate like? Is it like the Ark? What? Please answer these questions, I would appreciate it. --Lord Lycan 01:27, 8 November 2008 (UTC) *Ok,this is how I see it.From the outside,the sphere would look small,but on the inside,it(from what another user said)has the space of a thousands planets' surface.In other words,the inside is in another space(like slipspace).I hope that helps you.SPARTAN-177 01:34, 14 November 2008 (UTC) **After reading the Dyson Sphere Wikipedia article, it would have to be sized in comparison to the star its surrounding, which, at its smallest, would still be big, just not solar system big like regular sized theoretical ones. They could be based on artificial small stars, meaning that their size could probably be about Jupiter sized, if not bigger. Since they're Forerunner constructs, they're probably like the Ark in atmosphere, which is in turn similar to Earth. Not sure about a surrounding atmosphere of either gas or another shell on top, but they can't be on the inside, that's where the energy to power it comes from. Arcdash 01:41, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Shield World (Halo Wars) Should I make an article about the 'Shield World' in Halo Wars? It's very different to that of the one mentioned in Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, and is only called a Shield World because it's mentioned in Campaign: Theatre Mode: One Less Sun in the Universe. It's the Micro-Dyson Sphere Surrounding a star. It is merely a hollow sphere cover that can sustain life, and CONTAINS a sun and (Presumably) The Apex, Unlike the one in the book, It isn't anything to do with SlipSpace, and is not a portal, It is also the heart of the only known Artificial Supernova (Caused by the FTL Reactor) in the Halo Universe. --Dreaddraco2 21:47, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :LOL, nice organized! Until now I was 100% sure that the Apex was the shield world talked about above, but now I'm more confused. - The Halo Wars Shield World is a hollow sphere. The apex is probably on a planet/moon INSIDE this sphere with the sun. Thats why in a cutscene, Serina says "Isn't anyone freaked out that we're INSIDE the planet?"Dreaddraco2 21:24, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :Here's what I got after analysing the cutscenes: The Shield World in Halo Wars is not similar in function like the one in Ghost of Onyx. Instead, it is used to store the so-called Forerunner Warships. This is later revealed to be the Apex, which I believed to be some kind of platform... In addition, the planet is not fully composed of Sentinels like what we've read in Ghost of Onxy (Quote: The planet is the Sentinels... or something close to that..). Thirdly, the Sentinels we see in Halo Wars are not of special purpose like the Onyx Sentinels. Maybe this Shield World is more of, like I said before, to store Forerunner Ships? So, maybe the term Shield World is not to protect the Reclaimers but also the Forerunner's properties? Oh, let's not forget this is Ensemble's addition on the Halo Universe... so it might contradict the old canon...-5ub7ank(7alk) 21:30, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Pretty much. Here's what I think it's like: \setlength{\unitlength}{.5in} \begin{picture}(10,10)(0,0) \linethickness{1pt} \put(0,0){\circle{5}} \put(-0.25,0){\circle{0.25}} \put(0.25,0){\circle{0.1}} \end{picture} The BIG circle is the hollow Micro Dyson Sphere, the small one to the left is the sun, and the smaller one to the right is The Apex. It's probably a Shield World, because it Shields the Forerunner ships. Dreaddraco2 22:03, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :Unlikely regarding the Micro Dyson Sphere, though I love how you utilise the math feature to draw out the outline of the Shield World. In Halo Wars, the centre of the planet is the Apex. Supporting this claim is the fact that there are no similarities between the two shield world. Thus, I believe that each Shield World is unique in terms of the function and purpose. This also applies to the Halo Installations where none of them have the same purpose/function. -5ub7ank(7alk) 22:11, 7 March 2009 (UTC) : : :I think there needs to be a word or two on a possible means of artificial gravity within the Shield World. Unless the Forerunners implemented such technology, the inside of the planet would have no gravitational attraction and thus anything on it would float into the sun. Oresus 06:30, January 24, 2011 (UTC)